Dimension Cross
by Sailor Astro
Summary: Rini and Hotaru stumble into the DBZ world and meet Trunks and Gohan. Hotaru and Gohan try to get Rini and Trunks together. The Final chapter is up! The sequal in under my name!! Back for Christmas- Squeal to Dimension Cross
1. Curiosity

Curiosity 

Dimension Cross

Chapter 1 Curiosity

By: Sailor Astro 

****

Disclaimer: Dragonball and Sailor Moon does not belong to me. Many of the things I write are not official.

Author's Note: Rini and Hotaru are both 17 now in Crystal Tokyo. In the Dragonball Z world, Gohan is 17 and Mirai Trunks is 18. The Cell games are over and Mirai Trunks decided to stay. So far that's all. I'll be making some author notes along the story.

"Hotaru! Wait up! I can't run as fast as you can. I need a break!" Rini pleaded.

Hotaru looked back at her pink haired friend. "Come on Rini. I'll race you back to the palace." Hotaru turned her head to the direction she was running.

Ever since Hotaru has matured, her fast weakness hasn't affected her anymore. She took control of Sailor Saturn's power and is now a happier person. Her friends seemed more like her family.

Hotaru slowed down a bit for her friend to catch up. She had to walk for Rini to catch up. "Rini, how bout we walk the rest of the way?" Hotaru asked.

Rini bent down with her hands on her knees huffing and puffing. "Thank goodness."

"Hey Hotaru! Aren't you so glad my mom gave us our own mini palace to have and live in?" Rini walked through the door of the mini palace that still seemed pretty big. The ceiling was beautifully painted with all nine planets with the moon in front.

"This is so cool. Let's explore a little," Hotaru suggested.

The two girls walked up a giant staircase to the third floor. They passed several doors. They walked to the end of the hall of doors. There, in the middle of the end wall of the hall had a plaque beside a huge door.

"Hey Rini, look at this." Hotaru said. Rini stood beside her friend. Hotaru began to read the writing on the plaque.

__

This royal building is a historical landmark. This building was once for storage of ancient and worn out tools used by royalty for the ability to use the moon power. There are also the instruments of the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Beyond this door lays all the items of ancient and powerful possessions that has been kept away for later use.

"Cool. Do you think it has stuff from your past Hotaru?" Rini said while looking at the plaque.

"Maybe you want to check it out?" Hotaru has the tone of nervousness in her voice.

"Ok, but we have to be extra careful. Who knows what really lies in there." Rini shakily moved her hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted the handle. The door gave a screeching sound as it opened up. The room was almost pitch black.

"Rini, use Luna P to give light," Hotaru said.

"Gotcha." Rini reached into her pocket and took out an object that looked like Luna P but the size of a billiard ball. (A/N: Amazing. The things Ami think up now a days.) "Luna P, change into a flashlight." Immediately the tiny ball was a pink flashlight in her hand. Rini flashed it around the room. 

There were countless shelves with boxes on them. The two young princesses moved closer to the shelf. She could see signs on the sides of the shelves.

"Mars?" Rini pointed her flashlight to another shelf. "Mercury, Neptune, Moon, Starlight Healer? These are the scouts' planets."

Hotaru thought of something. "Oh Rini! These are the magic instruments of each scout. Quick, let's look for ours." She grabbed Rini's hand with the flashlight and passed shelf after shelf. They found the Saturn shelf in the back.

"Oh man. Hotaru." Rini directed the light to the shelf. There, only laid one box.

Hotaru took the box off the shelf. She knelt down to open it. Before she did, she read the label on the top of the box. _Eternal Saturn Locket_ it read. Hotaru placed it in her hands. It was in the shape of a diamond with the purple colored Saturn symbol in the middle. There were also light purple wings on the side and a jeweled crown on the top. There was even a chain for convince.

"You can keep it you know. This place is ours now," Rini said trying to make Hotaru feel better.

"Thank you. They probably thought that the power of Saturn would be dangerous. Let's find yours now." Hotaru put the locket around her wrist and doubled it as a bracelet.

"We don't have to look. It's right next to yours." Rini handed the flashlight to Hotaru. There were at least 10 boxes. Rini looked at the labels. She passed the ones that said either tiara or wand. She came across one called _Eternal Mini Moon Locket. _Rini opened it and took it out. It looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's but more pink. "I guess I have one too." Rini put it around her neck.

"Hey Rini. You might want to keep this one. You said you had a _Time Key_ right?" Hotaru said holding a box.

"Yeah, why?" Rini walked to Hotaru.

"This is a _Dimension Key. _There is also a note inside it too." Hotaru held the paper in front of her face. Rini put the flashlight on the note.

__

This key was the present to the first daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity from Sailor Pluto. Unfortunately, it proved to have glitches during the transportation of anyone who used it. Instead of this key, it was the Time Key.

"This thing sounds dangerous. We should put it back," Hotaru uttered. She held the box ready for the key to be put back.

"Wait. Momma always says that the power of one thing can get stronger if it has time. It has been long enough. Let's give it a whirl." Rini held the gold key with a pink crescent moon in the end.

Rini and Hotaru each got a backpack with some clothes and food. They stood in the middle of a white field of flowers.

Hotaru and Rini looked at each other and nodded.

Rini raised the key. "Goddess of time and space, the leader of cross worlds. Make my desire true, make my wishes right, bring us to a distant world. Just me and Hotaru!" A pink cloud appeared under Rini and a purple cloud under Hotaru. The sky above them ripped open and the clouds raised them up to a remote world.

"Can you believe it!?" Gohan announced. "I can't believe that Master Roshi gave his island and house to us."

"I know. He was kind enough to leave us his food and everything." Mirai Trunks walked into his now new home. He came across an old shoebox that looked over stuffed with papers. He opened up the box and took out the papers. It was actually magazines. Trunks took a look in it and quickly closed it up and blushed. 'I guess he left his porno magazines here too,' Trunks thought. He put the stuff back and threw it out the window.

Gohan was walking around the house and found the box that was thrown out. "Wonder what this is." Gohan opened the shoebox and opened the magazines. "Yikes!" Gohan fumbled the magazine out of his hands and kicked everything into the ocean. "Mom would kill me if she saw me looking at those."

Trunks went back outside with Gohan. "This will be great. No annoying parents yelling at each other."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah and no mom telling me to do homework. I can just relax. Peace and quiet."

"Gohan, look!" Trunks pointed out beyond the ocean. The sky above it opened up and two people seemed to be falling from the opened hole. The two hit the water.

"Come on Trunks. They might need our help." Gohan took off first as Trunks followed. They flew over the area where the persons fell. 

"Gohan." Trunks pointed to a direction under the water. They could see the two people sinking into the depths of the sea. Trunks was the first to dive down after one of them. Gohan jumped in after Trunks.

Trunks swam to a girl with pink hair, which were in two cones and her hair reached her waist. (A/N: Think of the episode of Super S Moon when Rini turned older and Serena was smaller. That's how Rini's hair looked like.) Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her to the surface.

Gohan looked around a little and saw Hotaru. He saw her black/purple hair that was an inch or two lower than her shoulder. Gohan swam to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up. There he met with Trunks with the other girl. They both flew back to the island and rested the two girls on the couch with their soiled dresses. Fortunate for them, they still had their backpacks and lockets.

"This one isn't breathing, but her heart is beating," Gohan said to Trunks about Hotaru. 

"Yeah. This one too. What can we do?" Trunks asked.

Gohan turned to him. "The only thing we can do. CPR."

"What?! We have to?!" 

Gohan nodded. "If you want her to live, yeah you have to."

"Well ok." Trunks turned to Rini. He closed Rini's nose and put his mouth over hers and breath air in her lungs while Gohan did the same with Hotaru.

Both the girls coughed out the water and sat up.

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked Hotaru.

Hotaru shook some sense into her mind. "Oh um yeah. Where am I? Who are you?"

"Well this is Japan and I am Gohan. Where did you come from and who are you?" Gohan asked the same questions.

"Well Crystal Tokyo. I am Princ.....Hotaru Tomoe. Pleased to meet you." Hotaru held her hand out. 

Gohan gladly shook her hand.

Rini sat up feeling weak from using a lot of her energy to use the Dimension Key. Her body forced herself to lay back down and closed her eyes.

Trunks saw the key in her hand and quickly tried to take a good look at it. "What a weird looking key." Trunks also saw the locket around her neck. Trunks slowly tried to unhook it. Once he got it he tried opening it. "Eerr this thing won't open up...Oops!" Trunks accidentally dropped it but caught it before it could hit Rini's body. It was just a millimeter away from her nose.

Her face began to twitch and opened her eyes. 

"Uh hi." Trunks said trying to look and sound innocent. "This yours? It nice."

Rini got up and tackled Trunks down. 'What are you doing with my key and locket. You thief!"

"Me a thief! Why I otta!" Trunks was ready to blast her. Gohan quickly kept Trunks in a safe distance from Rini.

At the same time Hotaru was holding back Rini. Rini quickly grabbed her locket and key back. 

"Never touch my stuff! Got it!" Rini yelled at Trunks. 

"Don't worry. I don't wanna go near your stuff or you as well!" Trunks stormed out the house. 

"Humph! That guy is so obnoxious!" Rini hollered.

Gohan and Hotaru stood next to each other. That went well didn't it?"

Gohan nodded, "Yep."

****

Ok, it's a short chapter. I'm not used to writing in chapters, but I wanted to try it. I will try to make it longer next time.

The incantation to the dimension key was just something I made up. 

I know that Trunks may not act like that but I wanted to experiment.

I will try to make the next chapter better. With more plots in it. This one seems too plain. I have to spice it up a bit. Review this if you want to give some helpful hints for an idea to make this juicy.

If I made any mistakes I'd be more than happy to know and fix it.


	2. Welcoming

Dimension Cross

Dimension Cross

Chapter 2 Welcoming

By: Sailor Astro

**Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.**

Author's Note: I'm sorry. I know some of you wanted Hotaru with Trunks but that wasn't what I had in mind. Gomen! If there are people out there who want the pairings reversed I will be glad to write two versions of this story.

Thank you Kelly-Chan, Rowens_Girl2001, hotaru, Washu Hubiki, Anita Knight, raine, Peaches-chan, Saturn's Hikari, Ruby The Half Dragon, sainjinj, FireflyofDeath, and key for reviewing. I appreciate you all for reviewing. If I missed anyone, sorry, but thank you still.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come on Hotaru. You really don't wanna stay here do you?"

Hotaru nodded, "Yeah I do. Gohan seems nice. I'm sure his friend was just in a bad mood. Besides, you don't even know his name and you're already picking a fight."

"So. I wanna go to another dimension. Where are we anyway?" Rini looked out the window.

"Gohan said that this was Japan. It is so different from Crystal Tokyo which is in Japan." Hotaru stated.

"Hotaru, if this is Japan why are we on an island?" Rini pointed out the window.

"Well Japan does have a lot of islands. Then that means we are really far away from the Tokyo here." Hotaru confirmed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kick them out? But where will they go?"

Trunks crossed his arms. "The girl with the pink hair really gets on my nerves."

"Trunks you're fighting with her and you don't know her own name. Are you gonna describe her as 'the girl with pink hair' forever?"

Trunks nodded. "If I have to then I will."

"Well that was a fast transformation from Trunks to Vegeta or even Bulma," Gohan said.

Hotaru went outside to Gohan and Trunks. "Hey Gohan. If you don't mind can Rini and I change a bit? Our dresses are completely dirty."

"Oh yeah sure. You can pick any door to the left upstairs," Gohan directed.

"Thanks Gohan." Hotaru waved bye and went inside.

Gohan turned to Trunks. "Well at least we know her name is Rini."

"What kind of name is Rini?" Trunks spat.

Rini popped her head out the window of the second floor. "My name is bad!? Look at your name! Trunks, I bet you'll get a sister named Bra! You can see yourself at the beach and pool! You piece of clothing!"

"Rini calm down!" Hotaru tried pulling her away from the window.

"Eerr come down here and say that, cone head!" Trunks yelled.

"Arg! Why bother?" Rini closed the window.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Come on Rini, Trunks really didn't mean to call you a cone head. What you said to him was worse." Hotaru said while tying her hair up. 

"I'm glad my insults were better then his." Rini sat on a chair combing her hair. She still left it the way her hair is always like, like her mothers. "I'm telling you. We should find someplace else to stay for a while."

"Why don't you wanna stay here? Gohan said that we re welcome to stay as long as we want." Hotaru said.

Rini put her comb down. "I am not staying with that guy. Only if he apologizes, then I may stay here." Rini looked at the bed in the room. There were magazines crammed under the bed. Rini walked to the bed and grabbed the magazines. She opened the first page and turned to Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru, look at what these guys like to look at." Rini tossed her the magazines.

Hotaru opened up to a page and closed the book. "Ok? Let's not wonder why they have that."

Rini looked in the drawers and found bunches of panties stuffed in it. 'Ok? I should listen to Serena when she tells me to not snoop.'

"Hotaru, do you and your friend want to have lunch or something?!" Gohan yelled from the bottom of the stairs. (A/N: Gohan knows how to cook. A little trait I threw in for him.)

"Sure, We'll be down soon!" Hotaru replied. Hotaru faced Rini. "You wanna go?"

"Why not? It gives me a chance to kill Trunks."

Hotaru shrugged. "Why not?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Gohan this is good. It's as good as our friend's , Lita, cooking." Hotaru said. 

"Thanks, my mom made me learn this. Soup is the only thing I can cook for now."

"Rini learned to cook some stuff our friend. Isn't that right Rini?" Hotaru said.

Rini and Trunks kept on giving mean looks at each other as they ate. They never kept their eyes off each other.

"Rini? Rini!" Hotaru shouted.

"What!" Rini shouted back.

'Didn't you learn to cook from Lita?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Rini responded.

"Are you two having some sort of staring contest?' Gohan said.

Rini and Trunks gave an evil look at Gohan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hotaru! I can't believe you! You agreed to staying here!" Rini falling back on the sand and put her hands behind her head.

Hotaru hovered her head over Rini's. "Well I thought you wouldn't mind."

Rini sighed, "Ok, I will go along with you. You do make good decisions."

"I wonder how long we can stay here?" Hotaru look out into the ocean. "Hey why don't you ask Sailor Pluto? She was the one who meant to give it to you."

"Yeah you're right." Rini took out Luna P. It was still of course the shape of a cat. "Luna P? I need you for some answers."

The area on the ball facing Rini was in the shape of a square. A face appeared in the little box. "Small Lady. I know you have the Dimension Key." It was the face of Sailor Pluto and her voice too.

Rini looked down. "I know. It wasn't safe yet, but it really is mine. I'm so sorry!"

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Small Lady, it is all right. You using it is completely safe. You are probably asking how long you are able to stay in that dimension, right?"

Rini nodded.

"It depends on how much power the owner of the key has. For the weaker owner, the minimum is two weeks. I the power is strong the minimum is four weeks. I know you have strong power. So you are able to stay four weeks."

Rini rolled her eyes. 'Great, I know that Hotaru wants to stay here to the fullest. Four weeks of Mr. Underwear.'

"Rini, you still must be cautious. When you try to get back to your dimension, the Dimension Key might transport you to another timeline of your dimension or another timeline of the dimension you are in now," Pluto continued.

Rini and Hotaru looked at each other in a serious way. "This won't be good if we do get lost in our own timeline." Rini said.

"Or even in this timeline," Hotaru finished.

Rini grinned. "Well no problem. We can always have Sailor Pluto bring us back through the Gate of Time, right Luna P.?"

Pluto shook her head. "You can't always rely on that. There are sometimes flaws in time travel. It the time calls for the Gate of Time then we will try. For now I must go." The small square suddenly went static.

"Bye Luna P." Rini put Luna P. back her pocket.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"How do you think those girls fell out of that rip in the sky?" Trunks asked reclining back on the couch. 

"I don't know. Do you think we should tell them who we really are?" Gohan questioned.

"Not until they tell us who they are,'" Trunks replied.

"What do you mean?"

Trunks gave a solemn look at Gohan. "When they first arrived I could feel a strange energy from them. Especially, the girl with the pink hair, Rini."

"Well before you jump into anything you should find out more about Hotaru and Rini."

Trunks sighed, "I'll try."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You mean, you are a princess of Saturn?" Gohan had just asked Hotaru to speak with him. Trunks also had to talk to Rini.

"Yeah. My father brought me to one of his lectures with other scientists. I curious and went too close to one of my dad's experiments. All of a sudden it blew up. I died and my father made a deal with this apparition named Pharaoh 90. My life would be saved but another life was put into me. It was Mistress 9. As I grew up, Mistress 9 would take over me sometimes and hurt people I cared about and I wouldn't remember a thing. There were also several occasions I would faint because was usually weak. Sailor Moon, the princess of the moon, destroyed the evil in me. Pharaoh 90 was still alive. Once the evil in me was gone I found out I was Sailor Saturn. The only way to defeat Pharaoh 90 was I. I sacrificed myself and was reborn. Sailor Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto raised me. I grew rapidly. Rini was my best friend ever. We still are very close today."

Gohan was amazed. "Wow. So you had that power hidden inside of you for your whole life?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah pretty much. How bout you? I'm just dying to know more about you."

Gohan slightly blushed. "Oh well I'm half a saiyan and half human. (A/N: That is how I spell saiyan. I don't know the real spelling.) The saiyans are a race that loves to fight. The whole race was banished by an evil creature named Freeza. (A/N: I'm not sure of any of the spellings.) There were only four saiyans left. My dad, his brother, the prince, and a big bald guy. I fought with Raditz, my dad's saiyan brother, Vegeta, the prince of the saiyans, Freeza, some androids, and a monstrous being named Cell. In all these battles I have shown immense power. I found out that being half saiyan and human made you stronger. It was the battle with Cell I brought out my true power. I could turn into a Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan level 2. I guess we both had hidden power."

Hotaru jumped with joy. "This is great. Finally, someone who has gone through what I had gone through." Hotaru hugged Gohan tight, which made him blush furiously.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hotaru and Gohan had an easy time talking to each other. Rini and Trunks on the other hand couldn't even look at each other.

'I'm gonna have a long talk with Hotaru after this.' Rini thought.

'Gohan, you are gonna pay for this," Trunks said to himself.

"So, Trunks, what was your dad like?" Rini said trying to start a conversation.

"Uh technically, my real father died some years back," Trunks said almost like a whisper.

Rini was somewhat sympathetic towards Trunks. "Well, if you won't start up the discussion, I will. Well I am really from the 30th century. I am Sailor Mini Moon and Princess Rini of the moon and Crystal Tokyo. At that time the Dark Moon took over Crystal Tokyo and the earth. Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus were guarding my mother, the queen of Crystal Tokyo, because she was put into a deep sleep. My father and I were the only one's left. It was my duty to go to the past to tell the Sailor Scouts about the future. After the enemy was defeated I returned back home to the future. I decided to become a Sailor Scout in training. I have had lots of adventures with the other scouts, I decided to stay with them."

'Wow she had it pretty rough. She knows how it feels when the androids destroyed my timeline and traveling back.'

Rini waved her hand in front of his face. "Trunks? Hello? Earth to Trunks?"

Trunks then snapped his mind back to reality. "Oh, uh great story. I know how you feel."

'What?"

Trunks breathed in. "I too came from the future. Two evil androids created by a mad scientist, destroyed the earth they walk on. The earth had eight great fighters to protect it. The strongest of the eight died of a heart virus. Five of the other fighters died in the line of battle. My father was one of them. The two left were my master, Gohan and I. He died in the hands of the androids. My mother had been working on a time machine. I used it to go to the past and saved the strongest fighter from the heart virus. I decided to stay with them and I came to live here in this island. Now I'm stuck with you."

Rini's eye's narrowed. "Hmm, and I felt sorry for you a second there. At least we have something in common. It must be the only thing though.

"It should be the only thing we have in common," Trunks added.

Rini and Trunks turned away from each other crossing their arms.

Gohan and Hotaru was hiding behind the door.

"Hey Gohan, you wanna get them together or something?" Hotaru asked him while whispering.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. Trunks never tried going steady with anyone."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Late at night Rini stood outside in the waves. She only let her feet get wet as she tried to find the moon.

A voice spoke up from behind her. "There is no moon. Don't bother trying to find it. It's useless to everyone now," the voice said. 

Rini looked behind her. She saw Trunks standing a few feet away. "How can the moon be useless? The moon is beautiful and it is my origin. It is the source of my power. The ocean looks so dark without the reflection of the moon."

Trunks walked up beside her. "I think it makes no difference whether there is a moon or not."

Rini looked at the sky. "Space looks so empty. Trunks, I have a question."

"If you're gonna ask me how I got my name then forget about it."

"No! I was gonna ask why you don't like me? You think I don't care for other's feelings but I clearly see you got the wrong impression of me." Rini fast walked to the house and slammed the door.

Gohan and Hotaru were watching from the top window.

"This will be harder then I thought, " said Gohan.

Hotaru could only smile. "I have a good plan to get them together. This will need some good acting though."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

Yet, another short chapter. I was busy this week. I will try to make it longer and I will really try this time.

The conversation between the characters might be false info. I was lazy and winged it.

Honestly, I didn't put enough effort into this part.


	3. The Plan

Dimension Cross

Dimension Cross

Chapter 3 The Plan

By: Sailor Astro

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I got a lot of flames and don't mind it. I know the attitude I gave Trunks wasn't really him. Sorry bout that. I will try to fix Trunks' character.

If you asked me for the other version of Dimension Cross, you will have to wait until this version is finished. 

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

It has been five days the girls have been in this dimension. Hotaru and Gohan had a well thought out plan to get Rini and Trunks together.

Hotaru walked to Rini unsteadily from side to side.

"Hotaru, are you ok? Rini caught Hotaru before she almost hit the floor. 

"I don't feel so good, Rini. My world is going in circles."

Rini set Hotaru on the couch. "You stay here. I'll go get Gohan." Just as Rini was going out of the room, Trunks came in bringing Gohan onto the other couch across from Hotaru.

"Hi Rini," Gohan sounded very nasal then he sneezed. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Trunks looked at both Hotaru and Gohan.

"I guess I'm not used to this warm weather," Hotaru replied. 

Gohan sneezed again. "I was wet and went outside the other day. I think I was out too long."

Rini sighed, "What am I supposed to do? I never took care of ill people before."

"You don't have to do anything really. Just let them rest and after a few days they feel better," Trunks said.

Rini disagreed, "No way. I have seen my mom take care of my father and me. We need medicine, liquids, soup, and care. They don't need arrogant people like you," she said tapping his nose.

Trunks rubbed his nose and narrowed his eyes. "Well let's just ask the people who are sick." Trunks and Rini turned to Gohan and Hotaru.

"Well, I guess you two can just do what we need and want," Hotaru said.

"Great. Ok, do you want anything you two?" asked Trunks.

Gohan turned to Hotaru. He saw her nod and looked back at Trunks. "Can we have backed cookies? I haven't had those in a long time."

"Hehehe. Have fun Trunks. I know you will have wonderful cookies." Rini waved and headed outside.

"Wait, Cone Head!" Trunks commanded.

Rini froze in her walking position. She shakily looked back.

Trunks pointed at her. "You have to help me."

"What!? Me!?"

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

(A/N: Ok, I have got no idea how to bake cookies. I don't know why I choose to bake cookies. If it sounds like they're baking a cake, I don't blame you.) 

Rini struggled with the hard dough. The spoon was practically stuck in the dough.

Trunks watched her mix or try to mix. "Did you put two eggs and flour in that bowl?"

Rini turned to him. "I had to put eggs and flour?"

Trunks sighed and moved to Rini. He cracked two eggs and put three tablespoons of flour and put them in the mixing bowl. He went behind Rini and took her hand with the mixing spoon. With the other hand he held her hand onto the mixing bowl. He kept his head beside Rini to make sure what she was doing.

Rini looked at Trunks from the side. She looked down at his hands over her hands helping her mix correctly.

"There you go. I know you can take it from there." Trunks took his hands away and went back to what he as doing before. Trunks was easily mixing the things in his bowl.

Rini continued her now better dough.

"Hey Cone Head, help me with this." Trunks took out the mixing machine and plugged it in. 

"No. Say my name then I will help you." Rini crossed her arms.

"Fine. I'll do this myself." Trunks poured the battered dough in the mixing bowl and turned on the mixer. He slowly put the mixer into the bowl and guess what happened. "Aaaahhhhh!!!! Rini! Help! The mixer is under attack!" 

Clumps of dough were splattering everywhere. One even got Rini right in the face. She ran for cover near Trunks.

"What did you do!? Stop it!" Rini yelled at him.

Trunks yelled back. "I didn't do a thing! How can I stop it?"

Rini's eyes slightly narrowed. "Unplug it."

"Oh." Trunks reached his hand toward the cord and unplugged it. 

They looked around the kitchen and white spots were everywhere even on themselves.

"Nice job, underwear."

"The name is Trunks. Just help me clean this mess."

"Ok, ok." Rini went to get the bowl she was mixing before and was bringing it to the sink. Rini accidentally slipped on the batter on the floor. The mixing bowl flew out of her hands and landed on Trunks' head. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Rini was beginning to snicker as the bowl slowly slid off his head and hit the floor.

"Why you!" Trunks ran in the direction of Rini. He slipped on the batter and fell face flat on the floor. He rolled over showing red marks on his face.

"Here." Rini handed him a towel to wipe his face. 

Trunks got up and grabbed the towel. "Thanks." Trunks wiped the batter off his face and gave it to Rini. "Here you need it too."

Rini took the towel and cleaned her face. After that she slumped down onto the floor looking at all the mess.

Trunks realized all the mess they have to clean and joined with Rini on the floor.

"This stinks. We have to clean up your mess." Rini sighed.

"My mess? This wouldn't have happened if you would just help me."

"It's not my fault you always call me Cone Head!" Rini yelled at him.

"Then just don't call me underwear." Trunks crossed his arms.

"Look when we first arrived to this dimension we haven't properly introduced." Rini took out her hand. "My name is Rini. I came from Crystal Tokyo in the future."

Trunks shook her hand. "I'm Trunks Briefs. I came from Japan in the future."

"Good. Now that we formally met, can we work out an agreement?" Rini asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Trunks asked.

"That we don't call each other Cone Head or Underwear or whatever. Deal?" Rini held out her hand again.

Trunks thought hard about it. "Deal." Trunks held her hand tight and let go.

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

Rini and Trunks walked up to Hotaru and Gohan with a tray of weird looking cookies and their clothes all dirty. 

"It may look bad but I'm sure they taste good," Rini said putting the tray closer.

"Ok, I trust you, Rini." Hotaru grabbed a cookie.

"I trust Hotaru." Gohan reached for a cookie.

Hotaru and Gohan took a bite out of their cookies. Their faces turned blue and were holding their throats.

Rini turned to Trunks. "Is it good when their faces turn blue then purple?"

Trunks shook his head. "Not a chance."

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

"What did they put in those cookies!?" Gohan was trying to get the taste of his mouth with water.

"I don't know, but I don't feel so good." Hotaru fell back onto the couch.

"Hey guys!" Rini and Trunks came walking in.

Gohan quickly put the glass down and lay on his back and looked sick.

Hotaru splashed some water on her face to make her look sweaty.

"How are you guys?" Rini asked.

"Not so good," Gohan said.

"You know, we haven't even taken your temperatures to make sure you are sick," Trunks stated.

Gohan sneezed, "Oh we are sick. Trust me. We already took our temperatures. They're over 100 degrees."

"Oh. Man you guys are sick," Rini worried.

"Hey guys, can you get Gohan and me some movies? We will be stuck here for a long time, so can you and Trunks rent us some movies?" Hotaru asked.

"Can we? This is an island and I don't see land. Even if there was land how can we get there?" Rini wondered.

"Gohan and I can fly. I can easily bring you there," Trunks offered.

"Ok, I don't know how it feels to fly. See you guys soon!"

Rini and Trunks walked out the door.

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

Once Rini and Trunks left Hotaru and Gohan quickly stood up.

"Man, being stuck in that couch stinks!" Gohan stretched his body.

"I know. You hungry?" Hotaru looked through the cupboards.

"Yeah! Their cookies taste horrible!" Gohan quickly joined Hotaru in search of food that Rini and Trunks didn't add in their cookies.

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Slow down!" Rini was clutching onto Trunks' neck from his back.

"Rini! You're choking me!!" Trunks grabbed Rini hands off his neck and he pulled her in front of him. "If you want me to die from suffecation, you can die yourself on the ground!"

Rini tried not to look down but couldn't help it. "Aaaaahhhh!!! We're too high and too fast!!!! Get me off!!!

Trunks rolled his eyes and took Rini in his arms. "Just don't choke me, k?"

"Just don't drop me!!!"

Trunks flew faster just for the fun of it.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]+[]

****

Sorry if this took too long. Thank you all who reviewed or read my story. I thank even those who flamed.

I'm glad you liked it. For those who hated it.............................. Sorry I don't wanna be mean.


	4. Movies

Dimension Cross

Dimension Cross

Movies

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Author Notes: Ok, I just woke up and I am pretty much cranky. My writing maybe off the usual. My humor just disappeared so don't flame about my lost sense of humor, even if you think I never had it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Rini and Trunks finally landed in Satan City. Once their feet touched the ground Rini went on a frenzy.

"You went faster to piss me off didn't you!? I saw you laughing! I hate heights! Why you!" Rini pounced on Trunks's head and tried pulling him back.

Trunks just stood there with arms crossed and closed eyes. He was just standing while Rini was pathetically trying to pulled him backwards. He was calm until Rini was pulling on his hair. "Oooowww!!!! Don't do that!!!" Trunks tried pulling her hands away from his hair. When he finally did he pulled her arm and her in front of him.

Rini gave Trunks an angry pout. Trunks looked down on Rini and just looked at her humbly. They stared at each other for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I'm sorry."

Rini looked confused. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry," Trunks repeated. "Are you deaf?"

"No! Let's just go to the video store." Rini moved behind Trunks and pushed him to the nearest Blockbuster. (A/N: If there isn't one, there is now.)

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Trunks held up a movie. "How bout this one?"

Rini looked unsure. "Blair Witch? I'm not sure if Hotaru would like to see that, especially me."

"You don't like Blair Witch?" Trunks asked.

Rini nodded.

"Then lets get it."

Rini fell to the ground and immediately stood up angry. "What did I just say?!"

"Aw come on. It won't be that bad."

"Fine. Now I get to choose two other movies, k?" Rini said pointing her finger.

"Yeah sure. What are they?"

Holds up two movies. "Bring It on and Charlie's Angels," she said with a smile.

Trunks sweat dropped. "Uh sure. No problem. Let me pick one last one for today." Trunks looked through the selection. 

'Better be a good one,' Rini thought.

'Let's see, Sugar & Spice, What Woman Want, and Titanic .........hell no. Here's one. Rini might like this one I guess or this one. I'll ask her.'

"Trunks, you got one yet?" Rini complained.

Trunks showed her the two movies in his hands. "You like Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon or American Pie?"

"Let's get both. So that's Blair Witch," Rini shudders. "Bring it On, Charlie's Angel's, Crouching Tiger, and American Pie."

"Do you think we have enough?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah. You're the one paying for it."

"Me?!" Trunks yelled.

Rini nodded. "You're the one whose mom owns a big corporation."

"Yeah, but you're the one who can't fly back to the island and I can," Trunks said back.

"Damn I forgot. Fine. I'll pay for the movies I choose, k?"

"Ok sure. Come on let's go." Trunks brought the tapes to the cash register and paid for his movies.

Rini then paid for her movies and both of them went back to the island.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Gohan and Hotaru patiently waited at the window for signs of Trunks and Rini. They could see a tiny spec in the sky slowly growing.

"Trunks and Rini are here!" Hotaru yelled. She was ready to step outside when Gohan stopped her.

"Hotaru, remember that we're ill? Come on let's get back to the couch." Gohan said.

They laid back on their couch and waited for Trunks and Rini to come in. They knew that they landed when Rini was yelling at Trunks for going too fast or something.

Finally the both of them entered the house.

Rini crossed her arms and stomped to the kitchen.

Trunks was laughing as he entered. He gave the tapes to Gohan and Hotaru to look at. 

"You know Trunks, Blockbuster had Hannibal. I was hoping that you'd get that too," Gohan said to him.

"Don't worry. I slipped it in my selection of movies." Trunks showed another bag in his hand.

Hotaru took a look at the tape. "What is Hannibal about?"

Rini joined the rest of them with a bowl of popcorn. "It's about a man named Hannibal Lecter. He feeds on his same kind; meaning humans. He loves it when his prey is under fear or stress. Clarice Starling is a FBI agent to stop him."

"How do you know about it?" asked Hotaru.

"I read reviews of the people who saw it and I read the back of the movie cover too," Rini answered. 

"Uh...is it scary?" Hotaru asked Rini.

"Oh no. It's happy little bunnies playing in a field of flowers," replied Rini.

Gohan thought. "But I thought it's about a guy who eats humans."

Everyone stared at Gohan.

"What?"

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Gohan and Hotaru sat on the couch still pretending to be sick; making Rini and Trunks sit on the floor. They watched Bring it On which was the choice of Rini and Hotaru.

Gohan and Trunks didn't mind it. At least it was funny and had girls in it. That was all the guys needed.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

After the movie the girls kept on copying the cheers and moves in the movie. Hotaru kept it down a little.

Just as the movie ended Rini couldn't help but cheer and sing. "

Oh Mickey You're so fine, 

You're so fine you blow my mind. 

Hey Mickey (clap clap) 

Hey Mickey (clap clap) 

Oh Mickey You're so Fine, 

You're so Fine You Blow My Mind 

Hey Mickey (clap clap) Hey Mickey!" 

Rini giggled furiously. 

Hotaru joined in with Rini on the couch. "

Hey Mickey

You've been around all night 

and that's a little long,

You think you've got the right,

But I think you've got it wrong.

Why can't you say goodnight

So you can take me home Mickey,

Cause when You say you will

It always means you won't

You're givin me the chills

baby, please baby don't

Every night you still leave me alone 

Mickey

"You girls are crazy," Trunks said. 

Rini began to sing to Trunks. "U G L Y you ain't got no alibi you ugly! Yeah, yeah you ugly!"

"I am not ugly!!" Trunks yelled.

"That's what you think."

"Here we go again," sighed Gohan. 

Hotaru removed the movie from the VCR. "Now Rini and Trunks let's watch another movie. You guys can choose one now."

Both Gohan and Trunks looked at the pile of movies.

"Let's watch Blair Witch," Trunks suggested.

Gohan nodded with him.

"Sure," Hotaru agreed. " I just hope it's not very scary."

"Not very," Gohan told her.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Everyone sat around the TV watching Hannibal. So far Hotaru and Rini has been uneasy after seeing the face of the man who cut his face.

"Isn't this so cool? Did you see Hannibal give that dog that guy's face?" Trunks said with his eye's fixed on the TV screen.

Hotaru held tight on Gohan's arm. "Oh gawd! He cut his stomach open!" Hotaru turned her face away from screen. 

"My arm! Hotaru! Ow your nails are digging into my skin!" Gohan yelled.

Rini cringed. "His intestines are hanging out."

"I know." Trunks said. "Let's fast forward the end. They say that it has a nice part in it." Trunks fast forwarded to a part when Clarice got up from a bed.

Hotaru kept on holding tight to Gohan's arm. "What if Hannibal is there waiting to chop her head off?"

Gohan shook his head. "The ending of these movies always have the good guys win."

"Who knows. Movies like this can have the bad guys escape," Rini said.

"Shh! Look this must be the interesting part. That guy is acting very dull and stupid," Trunks pointed out.

"Ew! The top of his head is like totally cut off!" Hotaru held tighter to Gohan's arm.

"I thought the brain was gray. I learned that when I was studying anatomy," Gohan said.

"Thank you Gohan. What useful information you gave us." Trunks almost looked sick.

"Gross he ate his own brain!" Rini grabbed Trunks's arm and hugged it tight.

Trunks stared at Rini. "Uh....."

Rini realized what she was doing and furiously flushed with embarrassment. "Oh sorry." Rini slowly let go of Trunks's arm.

Hotaru whispered to Gohan. " I think this is going good."

"Yeah. It will just take time till they're both crazy for each other. How long will we keep this up?" said Gohan.

Hotaru put her finger under her chin. "I got another plan."


	5. Let's Go To The Carnival!

Dimension Cross

Dimension Cross

Let's Go To The Carnival!

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I wrote this in my story because today three of my friends and I planned to go to a carnival but it was closed. It was closed because of the terror we all had this month. I wanted to escape from what happened to America. As a New Yorker I was scared and just wanted to let it go and relax by going to the local carnival. 

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Hotaru, you're all better!" Rini shouted.

"Yeah, I do. Since Gohan and I are better let's go out for a while!" Hotaru joyfully yelled.

"Great idea! How bout it boys?" Rini turned to them.

"Sure. I'll be glad to go. How bout you Trunks?" Gohan looked at Trunks.

"Well?" Trunks slowly thought.

Rini clasped her hands together. "Please?" She gave Trunks her best puppy dog eyes. "I have't been a out very much and I want to see your world more."

"But we don't go out very much anymore. I don't know," Trunks said.

"Don't be a party pooper, Trunks." Rini crossed her arms. "If you don't wanna come then stay here in this stinky island for the rest of your life."

"For your information the only stinky thing here was the previous owner of this owner. I also think you brought back all that stench that was here before!" Trunks yelled. 

Rini froze. "Eeeerrrr!!!!!!! You take that back!"

Trunks stuck his tounge out at Rini. "What if I don't!?"

Rini charged at Trunks and knocked him down. "You better take that back!"

Hotaru leaned over to Gohan. "This isn't going very well. It's time for for my plan to take action."

Gohan smiled and nodded at the same time.

Hotaru picked Rini off of Trunks and Gohan stood Trunks up. 

Hotaru held Rini back. "Come on Rini. Let's go to the local carnival. It will be lots of fun."

"Fine."

Gohan was struggling to push Trunks away from Rini. "Man, it's hard pushing a guy who's older than you and from the future."

"Let me go Gohan! She asked for it!." Trunks was trying to get past Gohan.

Rini stuck out her tounge at Trunks.

Trunks began to go on a rampage. "Let me at her!!"

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"I'm not going in there with him!"

"I'm not going in there with her!"

Rini and Trunks crossed there arms and turned away from each other.

The four of them managed to get to the entrance of the carnival.

"We will never get in at this rate," Gohan sighed.

Hotaru turned to Gohan. "How bout you take Trunks to one end of the canival and I take Rini to the other end. We'll meet by the Ferris Wheel, ok?"

"Got it." Gohan nodded. "Trunks, lets go to the games, ok?"

Trunks snorted. "Fine, as long as I'm not with her. Aren't the games in the other the side of the carnival?"

"Yeah but.......at least you're not with Rini. Hehehe" Gohan nervously laughed as he pushed Trunks to the other side of the park.

"So Rini let's try the fun rides here." Hotaru grabbed Rini's arm and pulled her to every ride there is. Execpt for the Ferris Wheel of course.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

"Gohan, can we go now. I've played every game there is here. I've won every game there is here." Trunks put his hands in his pockets as he walked around.

Gohan dragged a huge bag of toys behind him. "Then let's go to the Ferris Wheel."

"Why are we going there?" Trunks asked. 

"Uhh...I don't know."

Trunks sweatdropped. "Hhm. Ok, that's a good reason."

Trunks and Gohan walked to the Ferris Wheel. Little kids were following Gohan trying to grab one of the prizes. The mothers whacked Gohan on the head with purses acusing him of kidnapping.

"Hey Trunks is it good if you have this big lump on your head?" Gohan asked.

"No."

"Gohan!!" Hotaru and Rini ran to the guys.

"Great you're here." Gohan came up to Hotaru. "So when is your plan gonna happen?"

"Right up there." Hotaru pointed up at the Ferris Wheel. "Rini, Trunks why don't you two go in the Ferris Wheel for a while?"

"NNNNOOOO!!!!!!"

"Ok, then Trunks and Rini can go alone while Gohan and me stay together. Ok?" Hotaru asked.

"Sure. That's fine with me," Rini said.

Trunks was the first to go then Rini. Hotaru and Gohan came last.

"Hotaru, what are we supposed to do when Trunks and Rini isn't even together?" Gohan asked.

"Oh they will be. I want you to break Rini's seat and make her fall."

Gohan shouted, "What! You must be crazy! I can't do that!"

"Gohan, just do it please? Trust me. I wouldn't do this if I knew she would get hurt."

"Ok Hotaru. I'm doing this if you know it will work." Gohan made a tiny energy bal land tossed it to the side of Rini seat and it began to fall to the side.

Rini looked around her. "Oh please don't tell me I'm gonna fall." Rini looked down. "I'm gonna fall." Rini fell off her seat and was plummeting downward. "Help!!!!!"

"Huh?" Trunks looked behind him and didn't see Rini there. "Rini!? Rini!" Trunks got out of his seat and flew below Rini to catch her.

Rini reached in her pocket and took out her Luna Ball. "Luna P, change into a cloud and catch my fall!" Rini threw the small metal ball beneith her.

Just as Trunks was getting close to her, the Luna Ball hit him on the head. "Owww~~~"

The Luna Ball changed into a pink cloud and caught Rini.

"Thank you Luna P." Rini used her cloud to float to Trunks how was still in the air rubbing his head. "Trunks are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok." Trunks said as he rubbed his head some more. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for trying to catch me though," said Rini.

"Well we need you to use the Dimension key to get out of my world," Trunks snorted.

"Hmph!" Rini whacked Trunks' head where he got hit by the ball.

"Ooowwww!!!!!" Trunks rubbed his head even more.

Hotaru and Gohan reached the ground.

Hotaru sighed. "Aaww I didn't expect Rini to use her Luna Ball. Now I don't know what to do to put Rini and Trunks together. They're now arguing more than ever."

"Well it was a nice try. I guess those two will never like each other." Gohan looked above him to see Rini and Trunks fighting with each other.

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Hotaru and Gohan sulked behind Rini and Trunks as they walked.

"I wanna try this game." Rini ran to the Dunk-the-Man game.

The owner of the game called to Rini, Hotaru, Gohan, and Trunks. "Step right up. Pick a person you want to dunk and you can dunk 'em! How bout you little lady?"

"Come on Trunks you try. It will be fun!" Rini pulled Trunks the water tank.

"No way! You be the clown to sit up there!" Trunks pulled himself back.

"Trunks, maybe it won't be that bad," Gohan encouraged him.

"Yeah Trunks come on." Hotaru said.

"Arg ok just once ok?" Trunks shrugged.

"Sure.....just once." Rini had a smirk across her face.

Trunks took off his jacket and sat on the board over the water.

The owner gave Rini the ball.

"Get ready Trunks." Rini threw it as fast as she could. "Yes! I hit it!"

Trunks closed his eyes waiting for the fall "Huh? Nothing happened? Nothing happened! Ha!"

Suddenly the board fell with Trunks still on it.

"HAHAHAHA!!!! Aw that was so funny!!!" Rini was practiacally on the ground laughing.

Trunks peaked his head just above the water. "Hey Rini. Come over here."

"What's wrong Trunks?" Rini walked to him still in the tank.

"Nothing!" Trunks grabbed Rini and tossed her in tank with him.

Rini and Trunks was practically laughing underwater.

"Oh Gohan! This may get them together!" Hotaru cheered.

"This is great," Gohan said.

Trunks and Rini came out of the tank still laughing.

"Man I got to get home and change. I don't wanna catch a cold," Rini stated. 

"Here." Trunks gave Rini his jacket. 

"Thanks. How bout you? Aren't you gonna get sick?"

"Me? No way. I'm a Saiyan. I can withstand the cold." Trunks said.

"Ok."

"Don't they look so cute together." Hotaru said as she held Gohan's arm.

"I agree," Gohan said looking at Trunks and Rini.

"What do you mean by that!? " Rini shouted.

"Uh oh they already got in a fight," said Gohan.

"I only said that too bad you weren't like me, cause humans like you aren't as strong as saiyans!" Trunks yelled back.

"Just because I'm not a saiyan like you doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"Well sorry little Princess. Maybe you are weak!" Trunks said back.

Both of them turned away from each other.

"Let's go home. How bout it guys?" Hotaru said trying to calm things down.

Gohan nodded.

Rini and Trunks didn't say a word.

"So home it is!"

^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

All four of them got home and quickly sat on the couch.

Hotaru was the first to speak ."Today was fun right?"

"Yeah. We went on some rides and played games. Too bad this 6-year-old grabbed the bag of toys from me.

Rini and Trunks still kept quiet.

Gohan turned to Trunks. "Maybe you should change. You're still wet from today."

"Oh I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Achoo!!!" Trunks quickly sighed and laid back.


	6. The Sickness Caught On

Dimension Cross

The Sickness Caught On

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Sailor Moon, but I wish I did!

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took so long!!! The reason is because SanShinigami has been bothering me so much! Oh and I will probably be ending this story in the next chapter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Aw looks like little Trunks has a cold," Rini said.

Trunks sneezed again. "Be quiet. It's your fault that I'm sick."

Hotaru let out a little squeak. "Gohan come here!"

Hotaru grabbed his arm before he could say anything. "What's wrong Hotaru?"

She brought him to another room. "This could be another plan! I know my other ones didn't work but this one just has to work."

"Are you sure?" Gohan looked back at Trunks and Rini. 'Great another plan,' Gohan thought. "We've tried everything we could. What are we supposed to do? Just leave them alone on the island and Rini can take care of Trunks and by some miracle they will like each other." Gohan immediately closed his mouth with his hands.

Hotaru nodded. "Come on Gohan this will work. I just know it."

"Whatever you say Hotaru." Gohan shrugged and followed Hotaru back to the living room.

"Something wrong guys?" Rini asked.

"Um... yeah. We called Gohan's mom to say hi and she said that Gohan needed to do something for about 3 days. She also said it was ok for me to go with him."

"What!? You're gonna leave me with him!"

"You're gonna leave me with her! She's gonna make me more sick."

"Shut up." Rini threw a pillow at Trunks' head.

"Come one guys. It's not that bad," said Gohan.

"Yes it is!" Trunks and Rini said together.

"Oh look at the time. Time for us to go Gohan!" Hotaru grabbed Gohan's hand rushed through the door.

Rini and Trunks just stood there thinking about what just happened for a second.

Both of them then looked at each other but turned away and walked in separate directions.

Outside the window Gohan and Hotaru watched them.

Hotaru moved down from the windowsill. "This will work perfectly."

"But where are we gonna stay for three days? Should we really stay at my mom's house?" Gohan wondered.

"Could we really? I would really like to see your mom."

"I don't think you should. She gets sorta... well just don't get on her bad side."

"Yay! Come on then. It's almost dark so we better get there fast," Hotaru excitedly said.

"Ok. Let's go." Gohan picked Hotaru up and flew to his house.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rini sat on the floor gazing at the TV screen. 'I wonder what that purple-haired-freak is doing. It's too quiet,' Rini thought. Unexpectedly, Rini heard a scream and crashing noises from the kitchen. She quickly got up and ran to the kitchen.

Trunks was leaning on the counter with papers, books, cups, everything on the floor. He was rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"Trunks are you ok!?" Rini tried her best to pick him up so she had to slowly lay him on the floor. "Trunks?"

Trunks looked up at Rini with tired eyes. "I'm fine. I can get up on my own. I don't need your help."

Rini ignored what he said and placed her hand on his forehead. "Trunks, you're burning up. You better get to bed. Come on." Rini lifted Trunks' arm and tried to get him to stand.

When Trunks was up he pushed Rini away. "I told you I don't need help."

"Look don't act all tough. You're sick and you need rest!"

"Fine! I'll go rest!" Trunks rested his hand on the wall for support as he slowly walked to the hallway.

"Humph." Rini stood in the hallways just to see whether Trunks could do it or not.

'She thinks I can't withstand a little headache. I know I can do this.' Trunks' vision began to get blurred and unsteady. He still kept going and looked up at the 12-step stair he has to climb up.

Rini slowly followed behind Trunks just in case. 'I don't know why I even bother.'

Trunks walked up the stairs at a normal pace trying his best to hide the pain in his head. When he got at the top his eyesight seemed even worse. As he walked, he steps was uneasy.

Rini walked closer to him. "Trunks, you need my help. Just ask and I will help you. Don't act so proud and arrogant."

Trunks still kept walking. "When I need your help I... will... tell.......you."

"Trunks? Trunks!"

He fell against the wall and slowly slid down to the floor and he passed out.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Ugh. My head." Trunks struggled to sit up. His eyes slowly got back into focus. "Rini?"

She was quietly sleeping on the floor against the wall with her head bowed down. Her arms were folded in front of her chest and her legs crossed over each other.

Trunks slightly smiled. "Rini." He worked his way off the bed and walked in front of Rini.

Rini lifted her head and let it hang over her shoulder. She gave a little sigh and let her arms drop beside her.

Trunks slowly bend down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Time to wake up Rini." He shook her roughly until she woke up.

"Hey, hey! I'm a wake! Stop!" Rini quickly stood up.

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want me to do?" Rini spat.

"Cook."

"You're expecting me to cook for you? Remember the cookies?" Rini reminded Trunks.

Trunks scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, but come on. Maybe a sandwich or soup. Please, my head really hurts."

Rini crossed her arms. "Fine, but you have to be downstairs. I'm not gonna walk up and down the stairs."

"Yes, your highness." Trunks quickly stood up straight and his head already ached.

"Since I'm really nice I'll try to bring you downstairs." Rini held up Trunks while trying to get him down the stairs.

Trunks turned his head towards Rini. "Thanks Cone-head."

"Yeah, yeah." Rini tried her best to hide the blush she had.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Rini carefully put Trunks on the couch. "There. You stay here, be quiet, and don't bother me.

"What?! Me?! Arg fine." Trunks crossed his arms and sinked into the couch.

"You're so hard-headed," Rini said walking away.

Trunks grabbed the remote and turned the television on. "I heard that. I'm not hard-headed, I just get mad easily," Trunks muttered.

A few minutes later Rini came back with a tray and soup.

"Here." Rini laid it on the table beside Trunks and sat on the chair across from him.

Trunks took the bowl and in one gulp ate all of it. "Thanks." He then turned his attention back to the television.

'Hm.. How'd he do that?' Rini watched the TV as well.

Hours passed by the sky grew darker. Rini was already falling asleep. A sound of something dropping immediately shook up Rini.

"What was that?!" Rini looked around and saw that Trunks had fallen asleep and dropped the remote. Rini sighed and went to pick it up.

"Rini."

"Hn?" Rini looked closely at Trunks. She softly poked at his shoulder. "Trunks?"

"Cone-head."

Rini bopped Trunks on the head with the remote and huffed. "Eer... can't stand him!" Trunks sat back down on her seat.

Trunks winced a bit but still was asleep.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Mom! Hotaru's here!" Gohan entered the house with Hotaru behind him.

Chi-chi walked out of the kitchen in her apron. "Why hello Gohan, Hotaru. I'll get your father." Chi-chi walked into a room and yelled for Goku. "GOKU!! GOHAN AND HOTARU IS HERE!!!"

"My ears..." Hotaru rubbed her ears.

"You'll get used to it."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

T_T I'm actually disappointed how I wrote Trunks' attitude. I hope it was ok. It wasn't the best but I tried to get this finished. *sigh* I still wish I put more effort in this.


	7. The Final Moment

Dimension Cross

The Final Moment

By: Sailor Astro

Disclaimer: Look through chapters 1-6.

Author's note: *on the floor bowing* I'm am soooooooooooooooo sorry!!!!!! You must be mad that it's been a lifetime since I updated. Don't hurt me!

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

"It's nice to finally meet you Hotaru." Chi-Chi laid some bowls of soup and plates of food in front of Gohan, Goku, and Hotaru.

Gohan looked at his father strangely. "Dad, why are you in a body cast?"

Goku was in a fully body cast except for his head sticking out. He looked at Chi-Chi nervously then faced down ashamed. "I wass ssweepwalking and I went to Capssule Corp and ate all their food. I even twied to eat Vegeta'ss arm. After that he wass mad of coursse… and now I'm in thiss body casst for a week."

"Oh dear." Hotaru tried to sound concerned but had a little chuckle at Goku's lisp.

Gohan shook his head sadly. "Father…"

Chi-Chi crossed her arms with a wooden ladle in her hand. "Yes, your father did eat all of Bulma's food and Vegeta was extremely angry. It took an hour to pry your father's teeth off his arm. Goku even lost a tooth while trying to take his teeth out."

Goku gave a big goofy grin showing them a big hole in the middle of his mouth.

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Trunks looked around to see if Rini was around. He took the thermometer from his mouth and read it. "92 degrees? It needs too be higher." Trunks pressed the mercury bulb and put heat on it with his energy.

"What are you doing?" Rini walked in.

"Nothing. Just checking my temperature." Trunks gave a fake laugh.

"TRUNKS! I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYMORE THINGS IF YOU KEEP ON BEING MEAN!"

"RINI! I'M SICK! WHAT ELSE AM I GONNA DO! BESIDES I'M CAN'T HELP IT! I guess my dad's genes are kicking in!"

" Like hell are you sick! I saw you! Besides your real father is dead so that wouldn't make a difference," yelled Rini.

Trunks shoulders sank. "You don't have to put it that way."

"Oh Trunks…er well deal with it! You're some monkey race. Use your monkey powers and stop using me!"

"That's just going too far!" Trunks stood up with his face flushed and held an energy ball in his hand.

Rini ran to him and tried to push his hand down. "Trunks! Stop! Don't do anything rash!"

"Let me go!" Trunks pulled his arm up and accidentally let go of the energy ball. It flew up and blew up the top of half the house.

Trunks and Rini's mouth was wide open staring at the blue sky above them.

Slowly they turned to each other. "Look what you did!"

"Me!?" Rini shouted.

"It wasn't me!" Trunks resented.

Rini glared at him. "Oh yeah. It was me who made an energy bomb and blasted the roof!"

Trunks nodded. "There, you see. I'm glad you told the truth." Trunks began to turn away and walk to the couch.

Rini ran in front of him. "Nah uh Mister! That was my room. Now you have to pay! I get your room and I need an extra pair of clothes for blowing up my things!"

"No! That's my room! You have to stay in the couch and go get your own clothes!" Trunks glared at Rini.

Rini started yelling louder. "The next town is like 30 miles away! You have to fly me there then!"

Trunks's ears began to hurt. "I'm not bringing you. Use your Luna cat thing to pop up some clothes."

Rini took her Luna Ball out of her pocket. "These are my Millenium clothes! I don't want to get them messed up!"

Trunks sighed. "You can spare one measly dress for tonight."

"No." Shook her head. "I need your clothes. These dresses are very important."

Trunks felt like banging his head on the wall. "Fine you can have one pair of clothes and you stay on the left side of the bed."

Rini was quick to be happy again. "Thank you!" Rini skipped off to Trunks's room.

Trunks did bang his head on the wall. "What just happened!?!

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

Rini looked through Trunks's drawer trying to find the smallest shirt and shorts. "Arg, Trunks is so big. Doesn't he have at least the smallest size for me at all?"

She rummaged deeper. Rini found a navy blue tank top and found it loose enough to look fine. "I guess this will do and I have to keep the shorts I have now." Rini began pulling up her shirt over her head while Trunks came walking through.

"What are you doing?" Trunks said in a monotone voice.

"Do you mind?" Rini yelled.

"Well excuse me? It's my room. I'm only letting you borrow it for the night. Besides, you should have closed the door."

Rini ran and shut the door at his face. "Humph!"

Rini sat on his bed. 'Doesn't he realize that tomorrow is my last day here. Why can't he be nice? I guess I have to be nice too.'

Trunks still stood facing the door. 'Rini should at least be nice to me about even considering sharing my room. How much longer is she staying?'

Trunks started to head back downstairs then abruptly stopped. "Tomorrow would already be four weeks since Rini and Hotaru arrived. Arg, maybe I should be nice to her since she will leave tomorrow. I can finally get her out of my hair."

Rini skipped past me on the stairs as a bell rang. "Come on. Time for dinner!"

Trunks looked at Rini. 'She wore one of my old shirts.' It hung just over her shorts and flapped around loosely.

"Trunks? Well I ordered pizza an hour ago cause it would be pretty hard to get here from the mainland." Rini jumped the last few steps and answered the door.

"Thank you." Rini paid the delivery boy and brought the pizza in the middle of the living room table. "Come on Trunks. I bet it's kinda cold after the long ride over here."

Trunks kneeled beside Rini on the floor in front of the table. "Rini?"

"Here Trunks." Rini held out a piece of pizza.

"Thank you." Trunks said as he took it from her hand.

Rini smiled. "Welcome." Rini got the remote from her hand. "Do you wanna watch anything?"

"It's your choice."

"Thanks." Rini switched the television on any random channel.

Trunks looked at Rini with the flashing lights of the TV. She sat cross-legged with her arms straightened out and her hands planted on the floor. Rini's lips her pursed and her eyes concentrated at the screen.

Rini's eyes adverted toward Trunks. "Yeah?"

Trunks shook his head. "What?!"

"You were looking at me!"

"I was looking at the kitchen!" Trunks lied.

Rini puffed and looked back at the TV screen. 'Don't get mad. Be nice.' Rini reached her hand toward the pizza box and tried to find a piece. She looked at Trunks. "You ate all of it…?"

"Oh of course not." Trunks held out a piece of pizza and handed it to Rini. "See I'm not such a pig."

Rini giggled. "Yeah sure."

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

"It was a great dinner Ms. Chi-Chi. Thank you."

Chi-chi gathered all the plates. "Why thank you Hotaru."

"Hey guys, isn't time for you to go to bed now?" Goku said.

Gohan looked at his watch. "Yeah, it is late. Come on Hotaru. We can stay in my old room."

Gohan took Hotaru hand and led her to his room.

"Sleep well you two," Chi-chi said as they left. "Let's go Goku. We need to sleep too."

"Uh Chi-chi" I need help," Goku said with his grin.

Chi-chi sighed and pulled Goku over her back.

In Gohan's room, Hotaru sat on his bed and Gohan sat on the floor.

"It's so cute. It looks like what a real modern time boy would have," Hotaru commented.

Gohan blushed. "Yeah, my mom made sure it was how she wanted it to be. It's nothing special."

"Gohan?"

"Hm?"

"Well," Hotaru had her hands neatly placed on her lap. "Do you know that tomorrow is Rini and my last day here?"

Gohan sighed. "Yeah, I know. I didn't think it would be so soon. I tried not to say anything about it."

"I didn't think the day would come either. I'm gonna miss you, Gohan." Hotaru sniffed.

Gohan smiled and placed his hand on Hotaru's. "Hey, no worry. You can always come back with that Dimension Key of Rini's. Can't you?"

Hotaru looked at him with glassy eyes. "I don't know if we are allowed to use the Key again. It might be hard to come back to this dimension again."

Gohan took Hotaru's arm and pulled her closer to him. "If that's the case, don't think that tomorrow is the last day. There will always be a way to come back to me. I'm sure."

"Oh Gohan." Hotaru lunged toward Gohan and they fell on the floor.

Gohan hugged Hotaru. 'I wonder if Trunks and Rini will realize this too in time."

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿

"Well, it's late. Let's go to bed, Trunks." Rini shut the TV off and stood up.

Trunks stood up with her. "Ok. Come on."

Rini headed up the stairs with Trunks close behind. They both entered the room and both got stuck at the entrance.

"You first Rini," Trunks offered.

"Oh no, you Trunks," Rini said.

"Please you first."

"No you."

"Ladies first."

"That is why you should go first."

'That was mean!" Trunks yelled.

"We wouldn't be fighting if you would just go in first!" shouted Rini.

"Will you just go in!?"

"Fine!" Rini went in and locked the door before Trunks could go in.

Trunks banged on the door. "Hey! Open up!"

Rini smirked. "Sorry mister. You ain't getting in here."

Trunks prepared to blast the door.

"Oh, and I wouldn't blast your way in. I put in a special force field while you were downstairs so don't even try it."

Trunks kicked the door. "Fine. I'll be on the couch." Trunks stomped his way down the stairs. "I try to be nice but she gets mean on me." Trunks plopped on the couch and closed his eyes.

Rini sat comfortably on Trunks's bed. "Heh, cool I got this room for myself." Rini fell back and spread her arms and legs. "It smells just like him. A nice.. sweet… scent." Rini hugged herself around Trunks's blankets. "I guess I can put the force field out. I'm sure Trunks wouldn't come back up stairs."

Rini snapped her fingers and the field was off. She sat up and went in the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and untied the cones from her hair. Pink strands of hair down the sides of her shoulders.

"Maybe I shouldn't have had been to mean to Trunks. I know I'm usually always mean to some people but I don't know why I'm this mean to Trunks. I'll have to apologize to him tomorrow."

Rini jumped into bed and cuddled into the pillows and blankets. 'It smells so good and warm. Maybe this is what Trunks would feel like if I were cuddled with him. What am I thinking!? I love Trunks!'

Downstairs, Trunks couldn't sleep. 'I need a pillow or something!' Trunks went upstairs to his room. "I hope she put down the force field."

Trunks carefully turned the knob and opened it slowly. He found Rini wrapped around his blankets. "Well at least she looks prettier when she's not yelling at me."

Rini started to fidget around.

Trunks shut his mouth with his hands hoping not to wake her up.

Rini opened her eyes and sat up. "Trunks? Do you need something?"

Trunks was nervous. "Oh me? No, of course not."

"Then why are you here?" Rini rubbed her eyes still tired.

"Nothing. No reason."

"Oh well, come on. Let's sleep." Rini sleepily got up from bed and took Trunks's arm. She pulled him on the bed.

'What is she doing!? I thought she hated me.' Trunks shakily sat on the bed beside Rini and laid back.

Rini happily sighed and hugged Trunks's waist and laid her head on his stomach. "Trunks, I know you're wondering what I'm doing."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I just noticed that I like you. Hotaru and Gohan already realized that we should be together too. My short temper got in the way of getting closer in a nice way. I'm sorry."

Trunks smirked and pulled Rini up to meet his face. "Rini, I'm sorry as well. It's just too bad that we didn't realize it sooner since tomorrow is your last day in our dimension."

"Trunks." Rini looked at his face and his deep but bright crystal blue eyes.

"Rini." Trunks placed his hand under her chin and lifted Rini's face. He leaned his face in and his mouth came closer and closer to Rini's.

"I love you Trunks," Rini said as his mouth was so close in meeting hers.

"Rini, time to wake up."

"WHAT!?"

"RINI!! Wake up!! Come on! Hotaru and Gohan is here!! Time to go!"

Rini pushed the pillow against her face. "ARG! IT WAS JUST A DREAM!!!!"

Hotaru opened the door. "Rini! Come on! We have to go before time is up!" Hotaru pulled Rini out of bed and helped her dress.

Gohan and Trunks stood in front of the Kame House.

"So tell me again why you blew up half of the top of the house."

Trunks crossed his arms and looked down. "Rini and I were fighting while I was holding an energy ball and I let go of it."

"We're ready!" Hotaru and Rini ran out of the door.

Gohan and Hotaru hugged and kissed as they said their good-byes.

"Bye Hotaru. I'll miss you. Remember, I'm sure that you'll come back."

Hotaru nodded. "yes, I know. I trust your judgement."

Rini hugged Gohan. "Bye Gohan. Thanks a bunch for letting us visit."

Gohan hugged back. "No problem. We had fun."

Trunks faced Rini. "Bye cone-head." 'I still haven't told her.'

"Bye underwear." Rini replied. She looked at Trunks intently. 'I have to tell him.'

"See ya," Trunks said.

Both of them shook hands and turned away.

Rini and Hotaru faced the ocean.

Rini got her key out of her pocket and held it into the air.

'It's too late. I couldn't tell Rini.' Trunks watched as Rini prepared for the incantation.

"Chronos, guardian of time…"

'I love him.'

"Hear my call…"

'I have to tell him.'

"In my land so far and tall…"

'It will be too late'

"Bring me back to….."

'I can't!!'

Rini dropped her key and ran to Trunks in tears. "I can't do it!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner!"

Trunks wrapped his arms around Rini. "I know. I couldn't tell you either."

Rini was wailing in his arms. "I care about you. My stubbornness would always get in my way. I'm sorry! I love you! Please, forgive---"

Trunks planted his lips on Rini's. "You are very loud, you know that?"

Rini's eyes gathered more tears and gently laughed. "I know. But I love you and I wish we could have been together longer."

Trunks hugged Rini tighter with his face in her hair. "I love you too, Rini. Just don't forget that you hold the power to come back. I might even get the chance to go to you." Trunks pulled Rini away to look at her. "Now go along home. If we keep this up Gohan might start crying."

"Hey!" Gohan resented.

Rini wiped her tears away and nodded. She walked beside Hotaru and smiled at her. Rini picked up the Dimension Key and raised it up.

"Chronos, guardian of time. Hear my call. In my land so far and tall. Bring me to my home!"

A pink shield surrounded them once again and lifted them up.

Hotaru waved to Gohan with tears.

Rini smiled down at Trunks and mouth an 'I love you.'

In a ripped portal Rini and Hotaru was gone.

Gohan and Trunks turned to each other.

"I'm gonna miss them," said Gohan.

Trunks whacked Gohan on the head. "Sheesh, you know they're coming back."

Gohan smiled. "Now all YOU gotta do is fix the roof."

"Me!? Aren't you gonna help!?"

"Sorry, Trunks. I gotta help my mom take my dad out of his body cast."

"What happened?"

Gohan put his arm on Trunks's shoulder. "Let's just say my dad likes to eat even if he's asleep."

Trunks chuckled. "Heh. Talking about eating, is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

THE END


End file.
